


Not This Way

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex and nearly dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not This Way

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

He coughed again, the pain of his ribs squeezing in around his lungs making his regret the need to breathe.

At least that would stop soon enough, a dim part of his brain chose to say, drawing his attention to the jagged wounds in his legs and arms, all spilling blood at an alarming rate.

Wishing it had been a lightsaber instead of a mine wasn't an improvement, the man told his macabre mind.

Then he felt pressure, invisible hands on every torn wound.

"Stay with me, Rex," lingered as he passed out.


End file.
